Sorry
by dreamingprincess
Summary: Post-Shattered. Even though Lana told Clark to stay away from her, he comes back to visit her once more, and talks to her while she sleeps, but he doesn’t know she's actually listening to him talk about private things. COMPLETED! [Clana]
1. Listening To You

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Summary: Post-Shattered. I know it's kind of late, but I was working on another Fanfiction. Even though Lana told Clark to stay away from her, he comes back to visit her once more, and talks to her while she sleeps. However, he doesn't know that she is actually listening to everything he says about himself, including his feelings toward her. Lana decides whether or not she should take back what she said earlier.  
  
Author's Note: Still kind of new in writing Fanfictions, so please review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Smallville. I just enjoy picturing what should happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
I can't believe Lana told me to stay away from me. I know I've hurt her before, many times, but never once would I have imagined the girl of my dreams hating me forever. Still, it's not like I can do anything anymore. It makes me want to go back to where I was this summer, with the ring. Not good. I didn't even get a change to tell her how I felt. I could always go back though, preferably while she's sleeping because how do I know she won't say even worse things to me. Anyways, she doesn't even want to see my face. I guess I'll go back tomorrow morning.  
  
Lana's POV:  
  
Telling Clark to stay away from me has got to be the hardest thing I've ever done. True, I still love him a lot, but yet again, his secrets still bug me, especially with this Lex situation. I guess it is better to stay away from him. God, I already miss him and he just left minutes ago. How can I live without him for the rest of my life? I mean, everyone left me, my parents, Nell, Whitney, and one time Clark. He's the only one still here and I tell him to stay away. I'm such an idiot. But it's too late. What's done is done, even though it's breaking my heart. Now I'm all lonely again, just like before.  
  
Morning after Lana tells Clark to stay away from her:  
  
Clark was afraid as he woke early to go back to talk to Lana. He knew he shouldn't, but if she was still sleeping, then it would work out. Leaving the farm, he headed toward the hospital. He knew immediately where to find Lana and opened the door, shutting it softly, with his back turned to her as he closed it.  
  
Lana had an unpleasant dream last night, how helpless she'll be now. But then she heard the door open, a guy facing towards the door as he closed it gently. From the back, she could tell it was Clark. Not knowing what he was doing there when she told him to stay away, she closed her eye, pretending to sleep, as he walked over.  
  
"Hi Lana," Clark said quietly. "I know, you told me to stay away from you, but it's so hard, even though it's been only a day. I'm really sorry that you got hurt. Makes me feel responsible." Lana heard all of this, listening to each word intently. He was the one who always saved her, but this time, he wasn't there, even though it wasn't his fault any of the times. Then, Clark continued to talk.  
  
"I wish I could have been there for you. Why did I have to be such an idiot to leave you with Lex? Lex was going crazy! I feel so bad. I still want you in my life. Always have. ever since the day I met you.  
  
"I left this summer because I couldn't stand it. Such perfect timing because everything was starting to go great between us. I've waited so long, and I've blown all my chances. When I left, you were right though, I was acting like a completely different person. That was because of the red kryptonite ring.  
  
"And then there's another thing. why I've always been so secretive to you. I never had a choice, and even then, if I had told you I'm different, you'd hate me. probably even more than you do right now. It doesn't really make a difference now, while you sleep. I'm not who you think I really am. I'm not from around here.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's so hard for me to tell you everything, and now. I'm still confused. The only thing I'm not confused about is the way I feel about you. I love you, but you don't think that's enough because I never shared my secrets with you. I'm sorry. Not that you're like this, I regret all those happy times I could have had with you. I just wanted to see you one more time before leaving your life forever. I love you Lana, but I guess that's not enough."  
  
After saying the last couple sentences, it was hard for Clark to get it all out, saddened, with tears starting to form. He looked at her a little longer before getting up and started to go toward the door.  
  
"Clark?" Lana said softly. 'Oh god,' Clark thought, 'she heard everything. Do I leave or stay?' He walked a couple steps further, trying to be quiet, be instead, did the opposite. She opened her eyes and saw him. Lana spoke again, as he was about to leave.  
  
"Clark, don't go. Don't leave me."  
  
To be continued. or not?  
  
Author's Note: Please review. Your opinions are greatly appreciated. By the way, I'm working on another story, so I might switch off a little, but they're both Clana happy Smallville FanFictions. 


	2. Secrets Left Untold

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Keep reviewing!!! Thank you for all the reviews so far. Here's more of the story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Lana-"  
  
"Come back here." He walked back over to where she lay on the bed. "I'm sorry. I've been thinking about what I said to you yesterday. I'm sorry." Again, more silence.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who left you with Lex."  
  
"Yeah, who would have known he'd be crazy?" He looked back down at her, wondering what Lana was thinking. All those things he'd said about himself. who would have known she was just pretending to sleep?  
  
"Did you hear everything I said?" She nodded.  
  
"Well you're the one who was talking to me, so of course I was listening to everything." Dumb question. When someone is talking to you, pretending to be asleep or not, you always listen. Clark looked down at the ground, avoiding looking at her beautiful face.  
  
"Um, I think I'm gonna go now. I mean, that is what you want, isn't it?" He looked her straight in the eye when he said it, even though he really didn't mean it. Of course he'd want to stay. Clark felt so responsible for it.  
  
"Wait, don't go yet. Two questions first: did you mean all the things you said about how you feel about me?" He nodded. "And what do you mean that you're not from around here? We all know you were adopted but still, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Lana, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You know I would if I could." Then the silence between them continued. 'Man,' Clark though, 'I knew she would have said something about it. If only she was really asleep.' Then Lana spoke again after a couple minutes. She still had on that look, the look she always gives him when he's not telling her the truth.  
  
"You know Clark, you always have a choice. I still don't get why you keep all these secrets from me." It made her sad to know he didn't trust her enough for this.  
  
"But I-" Clark started, knowing that their conversation wouldn't get any better now. "I gotta go. Bye Lana." Then he just left, like always, when he can't stand the intensity of the conversation. Lana watched him as he hurriedly walked out of the room. It wasn't like she wasn't used to this because she was. He always leaves, just like that. Confused, she tried to sleep, but couldn't. She still remembered everything he said, from the minute he got in to the minute he left.  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
I couldn't stand it. Lana was just looking at me with her innocent face. None of this was her fault. None of this was supposed to happen. None of this is fair. If only I had the power to read minds. Then most of my problems would be solved. Ever since the summer, Lana's looked at me differently. I don't like it, but what can I do? Tell her straight out flat that I'm an alien? She can't take even more drama in her life. Lana's been through enough. But if I told her the whole truth, will feelings between us go back to normal?  
  
Lana's POV:  
  
This is one of the rare times when I actually enjoy someone not listening to what I say, otherwise I wouldn't have ever been able to see his lovely face again. And it a good thing I pretended to sleep when Clark came in today. Hearing his voice was good enough, especially what he said about how he feels about me. I already knew, deep down inside that he still loved me, but what was his problem? See, now that I could never figure out. Then I remember he said something about not being from around here. What's up with that? He can't even tell me? This is what always happens. Once he can't stand the conversation, he leaves. I still remember something he told me once: "The Clark Kent you know is a lie." Is that true? He has so many secrets I can't stand not knowing about. But what I do know, is that inside, he's a good person. The only true things he ever tells me is how he feels about me, but that's basically it. So every time I try to find something out, BAM! Clark runs away from me. So when he said "bye" today, did he mean it? Or maybe he could come back for me. I feel as if I don't know him anymore. As I rest on the bed, I'm not only hurt with physical pain, but a lot of emotional pain as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Is this good enough for me to continue, or should I have stopped at Ch. 1? Tell me in your reviews!!!  
  
For all you Clana fans, don't worry. I know it's really sad right now, but I'm telling you now: the ending will be a happy one between Clark and Lana.  
  
Does anyone know how bad Lana's injury was so I can incorporate it into the story? I'm not sure how long a person would have to stay in the hospital for that. Please tell me in a review!!! 


	3. Problems Without Solutions

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued.  
  
"Hey Pete," Clark said, heading toward him. He had just left from his visit to Lana, confused about everything. In times like these, he was glad to have a best friend there when he needed him.  
  
"Yo. What's up?" Pete asked, looking at Clark's sad face. Pete saw that same look on his face one too many times. It always meant one thing: problems with Lana Lang.  
  
"I just went to visit Lana."  
  
"And-"  
  
"Everything is totally screwed up now, not like it was ever that great between us."  
  
"What happened this time?"  
  
"Yesterday, she told me to stay away from her, that what I said before was true, that staying near me would get her hurt more."  
  
"She actually said that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lana Lang actually told you to stay away from her?"  
  
"Is it that unbelievable?"  
  
"I don't know, it just seems kinda weird. So then what?"  
  
"I still went back this morning. I thought she was still sleeping, so it'd be okay to go talk to her."  
  
"What's the point if she's just sleeping?"  
  
"I don't know. I just had to see her. But anyways, I was saying all these things about me, and when I was about to leave, she told me come back. She was awake the whole time."  
  
"Is it really that bad? What'd you even say?"  
  
"How I felt about her and a little bit of how I was different."  
  
"So I'm guessing she loved what you said about her, but hated how you wouldn't tell her about yourself?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"The usual. Just tell her man. Nothing else is going to happen between you guys if you ain't honest to her."  
  
"See, that's just the thing! There isn't anything between us anymore so nothing can go on. That's just 'cause I made such a stupid choice when I came back from this summer." Anger started boiling up in Clark's head, as he walked away, all because he was so mad at himself for everything he did.  
  
"There still could be something between."  
  
"No, nothing's ever going to happen anymore." It was so hard for him to get those words out.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"'Cause she's the one who told me to stay away from her."  
  
"Still, you can't tell me that she doesn't want to be back with you 'cause you know that's still true."  
  
"But. . . I-"  
  
"You know, you could always-"  
  
"I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks for listening Pete. Talk to you later." Too hard to take, too much. Time for that leaving thing again.  
  
"She may say some things you don't like, but she still cares about you a lot. Just remember that," Pete shouted as Clark stormed away.  
  
Pete's POV:  
  
I don't mind having Clark burst out all his problems onto me, but the way he's handling things is just whack. I would really like to help him out, but he could take me down in one second. Scary isn't? My best friend can kill me. I still think that if he never left this summer, things would still be snuggly cuddly with Lana. Since I first met him, way back when in grade school, it was so obvious he like Lana. Then when he has a chance with his dream girl, he screws it up. If I was Clark, I'd just go spill the beans to Lana. She can be really understanding, or that's just from what I know of her.  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
Even though Pete's my best friend, it's pointless going to him for help. No one in this world, or at least on earth, could possibly understand how I feel. To tell her, or to not? That is the question. No seriously, that is. It took forever to finally get to talk to Lana, and once things started getting good between, I always have to screw it up, don't I? I don't know if she wants me to leave now. What was with the whole "don't go. . . don't leave me situation? I'm still so confused about everything. If I leave, I'll just be another person on Lana's growing list of people who left her. Maybe I should tell her, anything she wants to know, she can have it. Hey, I've hurt her enough, and that is about to stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Does anyone know how bad Lana's injury was so I can incorporate it into the story? I'm not sure how long a person would have to stay in the hospital for that. Please tell me in a review!!! 


	4. Back At the Hospital

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued.  
  
Back at the hospital (couple weeks later):  
  
"How are feeling Lana?" a nurse asked, entering her room. It was bad enough to be stuck in a hospital bed, but it was another to be kept asking redundant questions. She missed being out there, going to school, working at the Talon, hanging out with her friends, hanging out with Clark. . .  
  
"I'm feeling better," Lana replied. "Do you know how much longer I'm going to be staying like this?"  
  
"Test results have shown great improvement and that you're healing quick. You will most likely be able to go home by tomorrow morning, but you'll have to go to physical therapy every day. You'll still probably have problems walking and going about your normal routine." [A/N: I don't know if it really makes sense about Lana being able to go home, but none of you guys gave me feedback on how long! I really have no clue, but if you do on Lana's injury situation, please tell me!]  
  
"Great. I can't wait to get out again!" she said excitedly, thinking about going back out in the world. "Not that you guys haven't been nice and helpful to me. . . but-"  
  
"I understand. It's hard being coped up in a room for a long time." Just thinking up getting back out was huge for Lana. She'd been so lonely, with nothing to do but sleep, and few visits here and there.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Has anyone come to see me, like when I wasn't awake or something?" The nurse gave out a soft, but friendly laugh.  
  
"You mean the young man who visits you every day, just to watch you sleep? Then, yes."  
  
"Clark came every day?"  
  
"Is that his name? Well, yes, he did."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Boyfriend," the nurse asked curiously.  
  
"Ex."  
  
"Really? Did you break it off?"  
  
"No he did."  
  
"Then he must care and love you a lot still."  
  
"Yeah. It's still sort of complicated."  
  
"Dying to see him?"  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
"I have to go run some tests now. Hopefully, you will be well enough to leave by tomorrow."  
  
"Great. Thanks."  
  
Lana's POV:  
  
That was sort of strange. I rarely ever speak much to any of the doctors or nurses who come in for me. It's still so boring and extremely lonely here. And I can't believe Clark came back every day. So why didn't he come when I was awake so I could talk to him? See, that's the problem. Maybe that's why. I wonder if he's just afraid of what I'll say this time. But once I leave tomorrow, somehow, I have to get my old life back. I don't care how, but I will. I want everything to go back to the day Clark and I finally became something, before he left this summer. If I could, then I'd change how everything was. I'd be able to make him come back, and maybe, we still would have been together. Everything thing since then has just gone downhill, not like things weren't before that, but still. That's the last happy moment I had. And I'm going to change it all back to those happy moments, one way or another.  
  
*Appearing in the night*  
  
*Like an angel while I'm sleeping*  
  
*I feel your arms around me, but sadly I'm just dreaming*  
  
*I stare into the darkness and hope to find you waiting*  
  
*But I know that it's useless*  
  
*I'm just hallucinating*  
  
*And I swear, your love is addicting,*  
  
*I've give up my world, for you I come running*  
  
*And I swear, that I have it all,*  
  
*Then tell me why I can't stop thinking of you*  
  
*It's your voice that I hear*  
  
*It's your touch that I feel*  
  
*And your love comes to me, every time I think of you*  
  
*Boy my dreams are so real, and I know eventually,*  
  
*You will see what I feel*  
  
*Every time I think of you*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated.  
  
That was an old song by Angelina called "Everytime I Think Of You." I was listening to some old CDs and I thought it might be nice to put in. It sort of tells a little how Lana might feel. Read the lyrics, maybe you'll think so too. 


	5. Home Sweet Home

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued.  
  
Next morning:  
  
Luckily, there weren't any extra complications for Lana, and she was free to go. Still, if tons of physical therapy was going to let her out of that death zone, then so be it. She had never been so happy to leave somewhere that bad. Heading back home, she saw a note on the dinner table.  
  
*** Dear Lana,  
Welcome home! Too bad we can't see you on your first day back. Chloe and I are in Metropolis visiting some relatives today. Hopefully, you'll do alright, but if you have any trouble, please call (253) 553-9834. See you tomorrow morning!  
Gabe and Chloe ***  
  
Home alone now. Great, just great. As much as she wanted to start working on her new lifestyle, she had to lie back down from all that pain. 'Great start on changing my life,' she thought. Then, back to her beauty sleep.  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
So I've heard Lana's finally out of the hospital. Now what? Should I go talk to her? I could have done that when I visited her all those times, but I'm still scared. I don't want to be completely out of her life. Actually, let me rephrase that: I don't want her out of my life. I've worked so hard to actually talk to her. All that could go down the drain. Love. Man, I hate this. I guess I better go talk to her. It'll just get worse avoiding the situation, right?  
  
Later on that day:  
  
There was a soft knock on door. Lana went to get it, struggling to walk there.  
  
"Clark?" Lana said, leaning on the doorframe to balance herself.  
  
"Hey Lana. Are you okay?" Clark said. She did look really bad, about to collapse any minute. Instead of falling to the ground, Clark was there, like always, almost, to help her. He carried her over to the couch in the living room, careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Sorry. I'm still kinda weak."  
  
"So. . . how've you been doing?"  
  
"Umm. okay I guess. At least I'm out of the hospital. God, it sucked there. . . but, I still have to go to tons of physical therapy." He just sat there, looking at her with a sad, sorry face. It was so easy to forgive him, seeing that innocent face looking up with so much care for her, like always.  
  
"I could go with you to physical therapy, if you want sometime. Or if you just wanna do something else. But if not, I could-"  
  
"No, that'd be great. I've been so lonely. I. . . I. . . I've missed you a lot." There, she let it out, or at least part of what she wanted to tell him so badly. Sort of hard for her to do so, but he had to know. Now, in the next couple seconds she could find out if he did care too. . . then the seconds passed.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm sorry, you know about telling you to stay away. I didn't mean it." Through the following silence, he didn't have to say anything for her to understand how he felt. She knew he understood, he always did, but it was hard for him to have her understand how he felt. It was just one of those feelings you get, when you know someone so well for so long. Still, she wanted so many answers from him that she never received. His secrets. . . why he even broke up with her in the first place a long time ago. Being in a hospital room gave her a chance to think about everything that has ever gone on that she questioned about. What else can you do there? For hours each day in the hospital, all Lana did was think about this. Did it really matter that much to find out secrets? No, as long as feelings for each other were strong enough, which they were. Staying alone, sucked, only made situations worse. No one to really talk to about personal things, who could sympathize in return.  
  
"I guess I'll go. . ." 'That is before, I ruin more of your life,' Clark thought to himself, as he watched her struggling on the couch.  
  
"Don't go yet. I. . . um. . . Clark, can I ask you something?" Lana said, before she lost all her limited amount of confidence.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When you came back this summer from Metropolis, we broke up because you said staying with you would only hurt me more." There, all said, almost. It's hard. So many choppy thoughts going on all at one time.  
  
"Lana, I-"  
  
"Does this have to do with all your secrets, 'cause I don't care anymore. Being stuck in that hospital room for so long, finally got me to realize how much I cared about you. I don't wanna be all alone anymore." Then, silence. He looked like he was in a deep train of thoughts, but then he started to speak.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I care a lot about you too, but I just, I don't know. I wanted to have us for so long, that I'm still confused about everything."  
  
"What's so confusing about it still? I mean, life seemed so perfect back during those few days we were together. What happened to the Clark Kent I once knew who wanted to risk everything so that we could be together?"  
  
"It's just that I'm still scared. . . of hurting you [again, time after time]."  
  
"But what about all those times you saved me? Those definitely outweigh the hurt list."  
  
"When I came back this summer, I made a promise to myself that I would never hurt you again."  
  
"You know what really hurts me more? It's not being with you all the time. Don't you still want us, together? You said it yourself, and you also wouldn't want to break your promise now, would you?" Lana laughed, knowing that what she was saying was good enough to convince him.  
  
"Still, I do want that. I still want us to be together. You don't know how much. I just don't want any more problems." As confused as Clark was, he still looked so happy Lana wanted that. He's thought about it every single day since the day they broke up.  
  
"I don't either." She tried giving him her best "picture perfect" Lana smile, sweet and welcoming, one that no guy could ever resist. And it was true. Clark couldn't resist. Missing that feeling, the surges of energy flow when her face lights up like that. So then he leaned over, and kissed her gently, with more confidence and force when she kissed back, just as passionately.  
  
"I guess I'd better go now," Clark said, starting to stand up. Lana walked him toward the door, leaning against it again to keep her up. Giving her a quick kiss, he started walking away from the house. Even though he was already houses down the block, it was strangely fun for her to watch, knowing he'll be back home safely. As she stepped away from the door, her leg twisted, about to slam to the ground.  
  
"Clark!" she yelled, even though it seemed pointless, now that he was far away. It was sort of a habit for her, to yell out his name whenever in need. Strange.  
  
About to hit the hardwood floor, a blur went pass her, beneath her, as a cushion to break the fall. Looking below herself, she saw Clark.  
  
"How? How'd you get hear me and get back in time?" Lana asked. But she already knew that it had to be from all those amazing things he always does every time something like this happens. Still, she had no clue about the true Clark, but she didn't really care about that as much. As long as he was with her, she felt like she was in paradise.  
  
They got up off the ground, as he once again, carried her back to the couch. Total déjà vu again. What seemed to be Clark ignoring her curiosity was actually silence for him to think about what to do next. He was screwed, unless there was a reasonable explanation, but none came to him except what he feared of telling most.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review! Your opinions are greatly appreciated. Do you think Lana had too much courage in this chapter? But when you think about it, being stuck in a hospital room can really change the way you think about things like this. I don't know. Please tell me what you think! Thank you! 


	6. A Night Alone

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who think my story should follow exactly how the next episode guide is, sorry. I think this show's going a little downhill, so that's why I'm writing this a little differently than what will happen. I know Lana is supposed to stay in physical therapy for a long time (from spoilers), but I think the Clana situation sucks. That's why I write this. . . for all you Clana fans! Haha. Sorry to disappoint you if you disagree with what I write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Continued.  
  
Looking at Lana right in the eye was hard enough. Usually, whenever Clark used his abilities to save Lana or help out or something, he could cover it up, even though she never completely believed him. It's not her fault though, for being so curious. Thinking about what to say was hard. The silence between them was even harder, not like it was so unusual whenever they have a conversation. But she couldn't take how quiet it was any longer.  
  
"Clark?" Lana started off.  
  
"Umm. . . -" Clark stuttered, still unsure of what to do. He stared, with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Clark, how'd you do that?"  
  
"Same way I always do."  
  
"Which is?" The silence continues. What to do, what to do.  
  
"I. . . can't really tell you."  
  
"God, Clark, you always say that." She took a deep breath and tried to ignore these types of situations. How much could she expect anyways? "It's okay," she said calmly, "I know you will tell me when you're ready to, whenever that is." Trying to say it in an innocent voice, she smiled back up to him, hoping he would tell.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana, it's just that, it's so hard. I-"  
  
"Shh. . . it's okay," she said quietly, adjusted her position on the couch so he could sit beside her, but then pain came again. "Ow!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"When's Chloe and her dad coming back home?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. They're spending the day in Metropolis to visit some relatives."  
  
"You're staying by yourself tonight?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Do you want me to stay here with you? It's still kinda late and you're still having some trouble so I can help out." He was always happy to be with her as much as he could.  
  
"That'd be great." She laughed, happy to hear that. 'Aww.. . Clark, always the caring gentleman,' Lana thought to herself.  
  
"I'll go call my parents. Where's the phone?"  
  
"In the kitchen, above the counter." She pointed in the direction, and Clark got off from the ground where he bent down to talk to her.  
  
"Got it." He punched the numbers in, and waited for the phone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Kent answered back at the Kent residence.  
  
"Hi Mom. I'm gonna stay over at Lana's to help her out. She just got back today from the hospital."  
  
"Aren't Gabe or Chloe there to help take care of her?"  
  
"They're in Metropolis, visiting. Lana's still kind of week, and I thought I could help her out tonight while she adjusts back home."  
  
"That's fine I guess. I'll tell your father."  
  
"Thanks. Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye." Then, Clark hung up the phone. A simple phone call to keep their trust.  
  
"Everything good?" Lana asked, as he headed back into the living room where she still lay on the couch.  
  
"Yeah. You hungry?"  
  
"A little. I think I saw some leftover food in the refrigerator."  
  
"Okay. I'll go get some for us to eat." He opened the refrigerator door, surprised to see it stuffed with containers and bags that were only half filled. Gross. Looking over at the pantry, there was some bread. Grabbing some turkey lunchmeat, he put together a sandwich and brought it over to where Lana sat.  
  
"Ooh. sandwiches. I haven't had any decent food in such a long time," she said, taking a large bite.  
  
"Well, I thought you'd like it better than whatever type of disgusting leftovers there were." She laughed at his remark, still filled with total bliss as they ate some dinner together. But soon enough, they were both finished eating. Clark got back up, looking for some dessert. He came back with two small packages in his hand.  
  
"Jell-O? Uh. . . you could have some, but not for me. I am so sick of that stuff. That disgusting glob of nothing came with all my meals in the hospital." He got back up, raiding the fridge for some edible food they'd both be happy with. Finding the perfect thing, he went back.  
  
"How about ice cream? Cookies 'n cream good?" He handed her a spoon.  
  
"Good." They dug into the little carton, scooping out ice cream into their mouths. "So what now?"  
  
"Umm, we could watch a movie if you want."  
  
"Great idea. I'll go check what there is." Lana started to get up to where the movies lay in a cabinet, but Clark stopped her.  
  
"Don't get up. I'll go find one." Clark looked through a bunch before he found one she would enjoy watching. "How about 'Save the Last Dance?'"  
  
"Ooh. . . I love that movie. Put it in!" she said excitedly. He set it up, and sat down beside Lana on the couch. She laid her head gently on his shoulder, as the rest of her body lay on the couch. The movie was nice, but she had already fallen asleep before the ending. Clark turned off the television and grabbed a blanket that was left on another one person couch next to the one they sat on. He was careful not to move suddenly as she slept. But as he put the blanket to cover her, her head had already slipped down his shoulder to his chest. He didn't care. It was like a picture perfect moment almost, hard to imagine how he got here today. Amazing how some things turn out. Then, he too, fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Lana's POV:  
  
Incredible how today turned out pretty well, except for the actual physical pain I have. But Clark. . . he's such a different story. What would I do without him? Die, probably. Seriously. How many times has he been there to save me, save my life? Too many to count. I was such an idiot when I told him to stay away from me. I'm still happy that he didn't listen. So, is Clark really mine again? Are we actually back together again? There was that kiss today and his arms are still around me right now as he sleeps. It feels so. . . right. Nothing ever seemed so perfect before. It's always been a confusing situation about our friendship status. Friends, good friends, more than friends, what? Still, I can get over the whole secret issue, can't I? He'll tell me in time, won't he? Okay, I can get over it. Lana, yes you can. If I try to force myself to believe it, will it happen? There's still so much I don't even know about him, and I've known him since we were kids. Still, I can't imagine life without him. He's always been there for me, especially when it matters most.  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
What happened today? Am I dreaming? Am I in heaven? It's got to be about 2:00 in the morning right now. Lana's here, in my arms. . . or is she really? Today was strange. Strange in a good way though. Whenever I save Lana using my abilities, she's always so curious about how I did whatever it was. She'd be bugging me about it, begging for me to open up to her. But this time, she was acting so. . . different. I don't know if that's the word I'm looking for, but she didn't care. It's like she's gotten over the whole secrecy situation with me. Maybe things will actually work out between us this time. So am I still in this dream where things are so perfect, except for the fact that Lana's hurt? If so, I don't ever want to wake up to face the real world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please review! Your opinions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews so far, but if you want more of the story faster, reviews work great to encourage me to hurry up and post the next chapter. Haha.  
  
To "Hoshi Tamamushiirono": Yes, I will have Clark tell Lana (you asked me in a review). I don't want to ruin the story, but yes, eventually that will happen. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
All other reviewers, thank you and please continue to submit them! 


	7. Waking Up To An Argument

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Author's Note: I know, this chapter is sort of short, but I thought a little is always better than nothing. Haha. I promise I'll post more as soon as I can, especially with Winter Break starting soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Continued.  
  
Next Morning:  
  
The sun shone bright and early the next morning. It was so peaceful as the two continued to sleep. But then it all came to an end way too soon.  
  
"Hi Lana! I'm back." Chloe shouted as she opened the door of her house. Finding Lana's bedroom empty, she looked over in the living room. Hearing that sharp, loud voice shocked Clark and Lana, two heads bobbing up from the couch where they slept. "Ahh!"  
  
"What?" Lana said, sitting up, confused at first, but then realized why. Clark. Do their problems always have to relate with him? Seriously.  
  
"Clark? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, curious to know what happened.  
  
"I was helping Lana last night 'cause she was having some trouble," Clark said, removing the blanket he and Lana had shared last night.  
  
"Where's your dad, Chloe?" Lana asked, hoping Chloe wouldn't ask more about what had happened. Not that there was anything really wrong, but still. She knew Chloe still had a thing for Clark.  
  
"He wanted to stay another day in Metropolis at the last minute, but I still wanted to come back. What happened?" Chloe asked, still curious.  
  
"Um. . . nothing much," Lana said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Uh huh, sure," Chloe replied, totally not believing her. It's already happened before, them lying to her about being together. Friends tell friends everything, right? So why do they always hide it all? But then again, she stayed quiet.  
  
"Now that you're back, I think I'm gonna head out," he said, looking at Chloe. Then Clark turned back to Lana. "I'll take you to therapy later, alright?"  
  
"That'll be great," Lana said with a little laugh, but still not wanting him to leave. Clark got up off the couch, said his good-byes, and headed back home, leaving Lana there with Chloe in front of her still.  
  
"You sure nothing happened, Lana? 'Cause when I saw you guys sleeping on the couch, you two looked pretty cozy there."  
  
"Um. . . not really."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. Do you really want it to turn out how it was last time I found out you and Clark were together?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"We're still friends, right? And friends tell each other everything. So, sure, it may still hurt a little, but I hate how you guys always tell me last!" Chloe said in a semi-loud voice, irritated about the situation.  
  
"I told you, I. . . don't think there's much."  
  
"Yeah, sure Lana. . . seeing you in Clark's arms while you wake up is nothing much."  
  
"Chloe. . . I'm not even sure about this myself." Lana had thought about, but still uncertain about if she was actually back together with Clark.  
  
"You don't have to lie about it."  
  
"But I'm not even sure if it was that much. Clark just helped me out though the night."  
  
"Help you with what? A bath?"  
  
"No, just with getting food or something. Just little things."  
  
"You know Lana, people who say excuses tend to use the word 'just' a lot."  
  
"I'm not lying! I'm ju-, I mean I'm confused still. You know how Clark is."  
  
"Forget it. I think I'm gonna go work on the Torch. See you later." Chloe just walked away, losing her limited amount of patience and annoyed with her conversation with Lana, who was just sitting on the couch still as she stomped out of the house.  
  
Chloe's POV:  
  
I'm gone one day to Metropolis and that brought those two together? Ugh. . . I can't stand them. I mean, at least admit it. When I first stepped inside that house and went to the living room, I saw Clark there, with Lana. He had his arms all over her while they slept. Together. Eehw. Who knows what happened. Stupid me, for ever thinking there would be anything possible with Clark. That has got to be the dumbest thing I ever thought of. All I have left in my life is journalism. Without it, I'm nothing. That's all I practically do, all day, everyday. Pathetic, isn't it? Still, the first time Clark and Lana got together was just. . . too much for me to deal with. Sure, I knew it'd probably happen. I'm sure that's all that Clark ever thinks about, but what is their problem with telling me? But it really hurts to know that, but it's worse not knowing. Screwed, that's what I am, screwed. So what now? Should I go back to talk to one of them, or should I just dig deep into a new article to occupy myself? An article on what, Smallville's favorite couple back together? Ha! I don't want to deal with either one of them anytime soon. I guess I'll go research or write something to keep me busy. That's all I ever do anyways.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
All other reviewers, thank you and please continue to submit them! Reviews are always greatly appreciated.  
  
Next chapter coming December 20th at the latest. 


	8. Be Honest

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued.  
  
Even though Clark felt a little guilty leaving Lana, he really didn't want to deal with Chloe. He's already had enough problems with this type of situation as is, just like last time. Ugh, he hated how Chloe yelled at him [last time]. How was he supposed to know she was everywhere? She always has to be the one messing things up with him and Lana. Speeding back to the farm, he stepped into his house.  
  
"Morning Clark," Mrs. Kent said. Still bright and early, but the mood of the day had already been spoiled. She was cooking some breakfast, while Mr. Kent was reading newspapers.  
  
"Morning Mom, Dad," Clark replied.  
  
"So, how's Lana doing," Mrs. Kent asked.  
  
"Better, I guess. She's still really weak though."  
  
"Oh. . . I hope she gets better soon. What'd you guys end up doing last night?" Waiting for an answer, all there was from Clark was silence with a big smile as he stared at the ground. "So I'm guessing things went good?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go take her to therapy later." He started getting up to leave, avoiding any eye contact with his mom.  
  
"Okay. Have fun then." Then Clark left his parents and went to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Lana's POV:  
  
Should I be worried about Chloe? I wasn't lying to her. It's the truth; I'm not sure how far Clark really wants to go. She's the one who walked in on us. I bet if she didn't, Clark would still be there with me and we'd be. . . never mind, I don't know what to do. All I do is lay on the couch. Boring. My life is just. . . nothing how it used to be. I used to be in on everything, as the captain of the cheerleading squad, with a boyfriend on the football team, and everybody liking me. Even when I quit, I still meant something more. Now, nothing. Sleeping, therapy, and laying around, doing nothing. Story of my life. I guess I should get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Another hard day working on the farm for Clark, but not really though. Just a normal, daily routine. Boring, not the most exciting thing to do in the world. At least he could look forward to seeing Lana tonight, even if it was only to physical therapy. Seeing her lights up his spirits instantly. Amazing how one person can do that to you. He took the truck and drove over to Lana's place, thinking about how to deal with all these things. Not the easiest thing in the world to do. He drove up onto the driveway and parked. Getting out of the car, he rang the doorbell. No one answered, so he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, not that it would really matter for him to open it. Anyways, who leaves their door unlocked? Not the smartest thing in the world to do. He went inside and started toward her room. It was closed, so he softly knocked on it in case she was sleeping.  
  
Lana heard him ring the doorbell, open it, then knock on her bedroom door. But she wasn't ready yet. At least not presentable enough for Clark to see. Putting on a cute shirt, pink jacket, and a pair of jeans, she opened the door to see him.  
  
"Hi Clark," she said, heading back to where her mirror was in the room.  
  
"Hey Lana. You ready to go?" Clark asked, his eyes following her as she gracefully walked away.  
  
"Um. . . give me five minutes. I still need to do my hair."  
  
"It's okay. You look great," he said, as she blushed, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be quick." She left the room, and headed toward the bathroom to get a comb. Lana brushed her long, silky hair, and clipped strands back before going back to where Clark stood.  
  
"Let's go." Lana followed him out to his car, as they drove over to the therapy clinic in silence, thinking about their own problems in their mind. Before long, the two got out of the car.  
  
Physical therapy wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, especially for Clark. As much as he wanted to leave, it'd be hard for Lana, so he sat there, completely bored for the longest time. After hours passed, they were ready to leave.  
  
"I think we can go now," Lana said, sensing how Clark felt. As they headed out, a guidance counselor stopped them.  
  
"Before you go, I'd like to have a talk. It's one of the things we do here, have a conversation about how you're doing." The counselor was very professional looking, with a serious tone in her voice as she talked. Clark followed Lana in, where two chairs were across from the desk the lady sat at.  
  
"Hello, Miss Lang. I'm Daphne Dashwood. So," Mrs. Dashwood went on, looking toward Clark," is this your boyfriend?" Lana and Clark looked toward each other, faces starting to get a little pink. As unsure of the situation as they both were, he gave her a big smile, where moments later she answered.  
  
"Yes." Lana smiled, hoping that was the answer Clark was looking for.  
  
"Well, then, that's good. It's always helpful to have someone like that with you during these difficult times. Dealing with an injury is difficult on your own. So, how are you feeling Lana?"  
  
"I'm doing good, I guess, except I still feel a lot of pain."  
  
"That's normal. Any topics you would like to discuss?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Lana smiled, hoping she was free to go now. She knew Clark was completely bored, even if he didn't say a word, as he was slouching in the chair.  
  
"Okay then. Let me just tell you both to stay together. It'll be really helpful toward Lana's situation, even if you don't think so. Being there for her is very supportive, considering the fact that she has no one else in her life to turn to. Be honest with each other and assist her in any way you can. It's for the best, even to cure her faster. All right then, I'll see you soon." Lana and Clark left the office quietly and went to his house where they went up to his loft.  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
"Be honest with each other. . . it's for the best, even to cure her faster." Ugh. I want to help Lana. I hate this whole "honest" thing. Even though my parents would hate me telling her about my big secret, I still would, if she didn't think that I was a freak. Would telling her hurt her more than help? But if she can't even accept the person that I am, then it's sort of pointless to continue trying to pretend to be a different person. As much as I want to be the one for her, it wouldn't be the same. I'll give it a shot. It could help her, according to that councilor lady. Just hoping that she won't hate me.  
  
To be continued. . . next chapter: is Clark brave enough to tell Lana?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated.  
  
I know I should have written more about the actual physical therapy, but that's so boring. You don't really want to read about that, do you? Sorry. I just don't think it would be very interesting.  
  
About the whole Lana's injury situation, I know she is suppose to stay in physical therapy for a long time, but screw it! That would be so boring!  
  
Does the name Daphne Dashwood sound familiar to any of you? Hint hint, if you watched the movie "What a Girl Wants," Amanda Bynes plays Daphne Reynolds, but I changed her last name to Dashwood because she was a Dashwood and because I couldn't think of any other name. I was watching that movie this week in class. Haha. I do not take credit for coming up with that name.  
  
It's finally Winter Break!!! I'm so happy. I have more time now to work on this! 


	9. Can You Take It?

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued.  
  
Lana walked in front of Clark, climbing up the stairs. They sat down on the old, dirty couch that lay there.  
  
"Hey, can I look through one of your telescopes," Lana asked, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Um, sure," Clark said. He always liked to look up at the stars when he felt lonely, which was a lot of the time. Standing back up, he followed her to one of the larger telescopes. She adjusted it until it focused clearly on the wonders above.  
  
"Wow. . . it's really beautiful up there."  
  
"Yeah. Just like you." He leaned down to give her kiss, but soon after, she broke away as her foot slipped. Like always, he was always there to break her fall.  
  
"Sorry. . . uh, thanks."  
  
"Hey Lana, um, can I ask you something?" 'Go for it before you lose any sort of confidence you had, you idiot,' he thought to himself silently.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Um, how would you feel if I told you I wasn't from around here?"  
  
"Why? It doesn't matter, we all know you were adopted, but-"  
  
"No, not Smallville here, Earth here."  
  
"What?" Lana asked, confused. Oh, so not good, if she was starting to freak out before actually getting to the big part.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No, tell me. What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm sort of different. I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but my parents wouldn't let me, but trust me, I really wanted to. . . and. . . and I don't want you to think of me differently, and. . . and promise not to freak?" Clark was stuttering and he knew it, but talking to her was so hard.  
  
"I promise. Just tell me already!" She was finally going to be in on his so-called "secret," whatever that is. It was hard not to smile as she waited for the truth. He started walking away from her, thinking of showing her what he could do. Then it'd be easier than telling her at first. A moment later, Clark used his super-speed. He ran down the loft, down to the farm, grabbed something, and came back up in less than five seconds.  
  
"How?" Lana asked, surprised as the blur came back up with a bunch of little pink flowers in his hand. Confused, he quietly shushed her before continuing.  
  
"Shh. . . for you," he responded, ignoring her question.  
  
"Ah, a show and tell, how nice." That came out all funny, Lana unsure of whether or not she meant it sarcastically or with enthusiasm. Stranger things have happened to people in Smallville just you remember that Lana,' she said to herself, trying to make herself believe what Clark was doing was actually cool. Putting on a smile, Lana continued her full attention on Clark. He walked over to the opposite side from which he stood, finding a sharp blade. Clark walked back holding it. Lana was a little scared at first, when she saw how sharp the blade he carried was. Knowing Clark wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she calmed down a bit, still unsure about what he was about to perform this time.  
  
Clark sat back down, to the right of Lana, and pulled up his left sleeve. Poking it through his skin, the blade did not go through, but instead crushed into pieces, falling to the ground.  
  
"Clark? How'd you do that? Is it some magic trick? I always love finding out how the stunt works. Are you-" Clark just laughed at her while she kept raving on about how his abilities were magic. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"I'm no magician, Lana."  
  
"Then how?" He stopped laughing, repeating in his mind exactly what he should say.  
  
"I. . . um, I came from another planet. {awkward silence} On the day of the meteor shower a long time ago, I came here. {awkward silence continues, as Lana looks at him distantly} Lana, don't think of me like that. {strange look on her face disappears} That's why you've noticed many times that I'm sort of. . . well, different. An alien, you would call." It's not like silences were uncommon for them, but this time, he really wished she'd saying something before he completely loses it. Now, she was even starting to scoot away from him. He let a few minutes pass for her to say something, but that was sort of a lot to take in.  
  
"Lana? Lana, please say something." She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out as she continued to look at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated. 


	10. A Different Life

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued.  
  
"I. . . had no idea, Clark. Is it hard to go through?" Lana managed to speak out.  
  
"Definitely," Clark responded.  
  
"You came during the meteor shower? The one that killed my parents? You're the one who caused it? I-"  
  
"I didn't mean to, it's not like I had a choice. Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have come."  
  
"Believe you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Believe you? You're the one who waited so long to just tell me this."  
  
"I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but my parents didn't want anyone to know. They didn't want me to be taken away from them and be studied and stuff." That would definitely suck.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I just, I don't know. I always knew there was something strange about you." Lana looked over to see his face, a little sad. "Strange in a good way though. In a helpful way."  
  
"I just don't want you to think of me differently. You don't know how hard I've tried to make people believe I was 'normal.'"  
  
"Why try so hard if you are always there to save a life?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"So what else can you do?" He went through a few more demonstrations, showing her heat vision, his strength, and x-ray vision, as well as telling her about what green and red meteor rocks do to him.  
  
"You think I'm a freak now, don't you?" Afraid of the answer, he looked away. It's hard telling the one you love most, but not accepting who he really is was going to be harder.  
  
"No, it's not that. I um, uh, never mind." Lana smiled, hoping that he'd think she was fine, when really, she needed a lot more time to digest all of this.  
  
"Okay then." Clark leaned down to give her a kiss, but she moved away, keeping an arm length distance between them. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I think I still need some more time to take all this in."  
  
"Okay." Clark and Lana continued to stare up at the sky together. It was a beautiful night, stars shining all around, a very peaceful sight.  
  
Lana's POV:  
  
Oh dear god, never in a million years did I ever see that coming. Or did I? Clark's always been a different story. What just happened? I mean, one minute things were going fine, then the next. . . Clark totally freaked me out. An alien? He looks nothing like an alien. Or maybe what I'm thinking of one is just a stereotype. But anyways, should I feel happy that Clark can do all these inhumane things, or should I be scared of what he might do to me? Just great. I thought my life was going to be back to normal again. If he finds out I'm afraid of being with him, I don't want him to leave me again. That was hard enough the first time. At least this time he's being honest to me. I don't even remember how long I've waited for him to open up to me. I'm glad he did. Actually, the things he can do are pretty cool, I guess. I'd probably be dead if he wasn't able to. Seriously. So should I tell him what I think before it gets any worse? It's been a tough day, things can't get more twisted, can they?  
  
Clark's POV:  
  
She hates me. Lana hates me. She thinks I'm a freak. See, I knew this was going to happen. Why me? Why me?! This is so not fair. Even though she didn't say much, her facial expressions told the whole story. At least now I know nothing really will happen. As one of my abilities, I wish I could read minds. That would be better than anything else. To know what Lana was thinking, to look past that beautiful face. Too bad I can't. If only life was fair.  
  
Next morning:  
  
Clark woke up the next morning, with a lot of weight on him. It was Lana. He had forgotten that they fell asleep looking up at the stars. What now? Not wanting to move away from this position, he stayed there. She was still sleeping. But, she was softly moaning and whimpering in her sleep. He could have sworn he heard her mumble his name somewhere in there. Bad dream, he supposed. Rocking her back and forth gently, like a baby being sung a lullaby, the sounds stopped, and then she woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Lana asked, looking around the area. Oh, they were still up in Clark's loft. 'How nice, he still has his arms wrapped around me. Lana, don't move though otherwise he might think I'm afraid of him. But still, this is nice waking up this time without Chloe in the picture,' Lana thought.  
  
"I guess we fell asleep after. . ." Clark started, but didn't want to finish. He was still scared of the fact that Lana most likely would hate him now, but she still stayed there, right by him, surrounded by his embrace.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but I had the weirdest dream," she said quietly, giving him a warm and caring smile.  
  
"Really? About what?" 'Hope it's not about me being an alien, please, don't be about how I'm different,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure it was a dream. It was more like a memory coming back to me. See, I was back at the night of last year's Spring Formal, when Whitney left and I was driving back. I was stuck in the tornado again, it was so windy and blurry and dusty, but then I saw you there. Were you really there?" He nodded. "But then this time, when I was up there, I-" She was cut off by the cheery, yet annoying, ring of her cell phone. Walking away to answer it [for better reception], Lana came back to where Clark sat, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Lana, what happened?"  
  
"It's. . . it's Chloe. She's in the hospital. Can you take me there right now?"  
  
"Yeah, but what happened?"  
  
"I'll explain in the car." Lana struggled, trying to run. She felt so bad, as if it was her fault she wasn't there for her friend. Maybe if she had tried harder to make her friendship with Chloe better yesterday, none of that would happen. Just hoping Chloe was doing fine, but how fine can someone be in a hospital? That's when the tears started to come. [A/N: Lana always cries in the show, doesn't she?]  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! Your opinions are greatly appreciated. 


	11. Thinking Through It All

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued.  
  
It was a quiet, short ride there, Lana filling Clark in on the limited amount of information she knew of what happened to Chloe. True, Chloe was her good friend, but sometimes she just can't stand the blonde-headed girl. Still, Lana felt bad. If only she had tried to make their friendship better, maybe Chloe wouldn't have left so suddenly, and later ending up in a hospital. But there's not much she can do now, except be a good and supportive friend, just like when she too was in the hospital. What is with all these accidents in Smallville lately? First Lana, followed by Lex gone crazy, and now Chloe?  
  
Clark asked for directions to the room, and then they quickly walked there, hand in hand. Walking though the door, both were scared to find out what really happened.  
  
"Hey Chloe," Clark said, following Lana into the room.  
  
"Hi Chloe. How are you feeling?" Lana asked, observing how it felt to finally be a visitor, not the one in the bed.  
  
"Fine, I guess. My head just hurts, a minor concussion or something. I forgot what the doctor said." Chloe responded.  
  
"So what really happened?" Clark asked.  
  
"Some idiot was speeding and slammed into my car when I was driving home last night. When I woke up, I ended up here." She paused and looked at Lana. "Hey, didn't you notice I never came home?"  
  
"Um, actually, last night I-" Lana started, but was rudely interrupted when another visitor came rushing through worried.  
  
"Chloe, how are you feeling? What happened? Are you hurt?" Mr. Sullivan asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Dad, but my car. . . not so good," she said.  
  
"I guess we'll get going," Lana said, glad for that interruption. If she had to tell Chloe about spending the night with Clark again, that'd be hard to explain.  
  
"Bye Chloe. Hope you feel better," Clark said, following Lana.  
  
"Bye you guys."  
  
Chloe's POV:  
  
Why? Why me? Ugh, I wish I could turn back time. I know I'm not hurt that badly, but my car is. Still, waking up in a hospital totally freaked me out. My head keeps hurting, and then there's all these doctors and nurses who think I'm completely helpless. How did Lana go through this? I mean, she was stuck in a hospital for a much longer time than what I'm going to have to. I should have visited her more often. You don't know how happy I was to actually see her this morning. I made one of those nurses call Lana back at my house, but she wasn't there, so they called her cell phone. The next thing I know, there she is, coming in, holding hands with Clark, not that I mind him being there, just not with her. But it's completely pointless now. The crying and the wishing are all pointless. I used to think that Clark and I could work something out, even with his obvious massive crush on Lana. Now they're back together. Lana better realize how lucky she is.  
  
Lana's POV:  
  
Ugh. . . I feel so bad. I feel like it's all my fault that Chloe got into that accident. Stupid speeders, why did they have to slam into her of all people? She is a good person. If Clark never came yesterday, she would have never gotten mad at me and left in a hurry. Chloe would probably have been home with me most of the day, and definitely home early in the evening. Then, she would have never gotten hurt. But no, she always has to be the independent girl and do what she wants and get what she wants. Still, Chloe is my friend, and I've got to be there for her. So does Clark. They were such good friends. Going out with him did cause our friendship with Chloe to subside a bit, but it meant ours would be even better. Is that a bit selfish? I can't help it if I had to choose between friends. I'd definitely choose Clark over Chloe. Chloe and I weren't even friends if it weren't for him. However, I also might be homeless without her. True, she is a good friend, but I don't know.  
  
Still, deep down I feel like everything is going to get better. The first step, or one of them, should be honesty in a relationship. That's like a huge leap from here to China or something for Clark. He knows I'm probably happy to just know about him, that I feel fine about the whole alien situation. I remember Helen telling me once that I had to decide if the part of Clark he was willing to share with me was better than not having him in my life at all. Clark has always been pretty open about his feelings for me, even if he never says anything, I can tell. I always thought telling someone else about how much they love and care about you was the hardest thing. I guess for him, it was different. Now, everything is out in the open. I like the person he truly is. Or if he doesn't know that, I'm in love with a stupid idiot. Haha.  
  
To be continued with the last chapter. . . very soon. . . almost done and very sweet. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Please review. Your opinions are greatly appreciated.  
  
Please read the last chapter. It's so sweet, even though my writing sucks. Haha. I'll try to post it tonight, otherwise it'll be up no later than the end of the day tomorrow. 


	12. The Perfect Moment

Smallville- Sorry  
  
Continued. Last chapter, but very sweet. I hope you all like it! =)  
  
Later that day at night, Kent farm:  
  
Clark and Lana were sitting on a swinging bench on the porch of his quiet house. Looking off at the vast farm, they both sat silently, thinking of everything that has happened lately. First Lana and Lex, then Chloe. Who would be next? Lana was shivering just thinking about it, not to mention how cold it was tonight. Watching Lana intently, of course Clark would take off his jacket and wrap her with it to keep her warm. So he did. But that didn't take her mind off blaming herself for Chloe's accident. Not even having to ask, he knew exactly what she was thinking at the moment.  
  
"Lana, it's not your fault Chloe got in an accident," he said quietly.  
  
"But I can't stop thinking that if I made things better with her yesterday, she would have never gotten hurt," she replied, still feeling really guilty.  
  
"What happened yesterday?"  
  
"Well, after you left, she started getting mad at me."  
  
"For what? Was it because I stayed there, huh?"  
  
"Sort of. Why else do I always get into an argument with Chloe? It's always because of you."  
  
"Don't I feel special?" Clark said, with a smile and a short laugh, happy to know two girls he liked fighting over him. "I'm sorry. That must have sucked."  
  
"You are special. Why else do I want you so much?" This time, Lana laughed before continuing on. "Afterwards though, she left in a hurry to do some newspaper stuff. That's all she ever does."  
  
"But she really likes it for some odd reason."  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't have even known that she was missing the whole night."  
  
"Then you'd be missing the whole night away from me." He understood how she was feeling, but then again, he always enjoyed having her there with him as much as possible. She was like sugar, sweet and addictive; he could never get enough of her.  
  
"I still feel so bad though."  
  
"Lana, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Chloe."  
  
"Yeah, but still-"  
  
"No. Chloe was just an unlucky target. You are a good person; you can't do anything to change what's already happened, so don't feel bad." She smiled up at him, always loving how he could comfort her in any way, even if it was just to make her feel better about the situation.  
  
"You always have the right thing to say, don't you? You know, you should follow your own advice."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You shouldn't have blamed yourself for not being there for me, I mean, you're always there, and it was only one time you couldn't."  
  
"How can I not blame myself? It's so hard to see you hurt. I'm the one who left you with a crazy person."  
  
"No, what happened to the whole," Lana started out, but then deepened her voice to do her Clark imitation, "'Unlucky target. . . you are a good person. . . don't feel bad," her voice back to normal now, "huh? Out of a million chances to help me, you miss it once. I'm fine now, you should be too, so stop feeling sorry." He laughed at her, loving the imitation.  
  
His turn now, to copy what Lana said, in a screechy, high-pitched girly sound, "You always have the right thing to say, don't you?" Then back to his normal voice, "Okay, I'll stop blaming myself," he said.  
  
"You're just saying that to make me happy."  
  
"Well it does, doesn't it?"  
  
"You have to actually mean what you say, you know."  
  
"Okay, I will," he said, defeated.  
  
"Good boy." She smiled at him, truly happy for the first time in what seemed like forever, but the grin slightly faded, disappointed at the fact that he still looked depressed. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry."  
  
"How can you be so sure? The last time things were fine between us, something messes up, I screw up, and then bring depression into all your lives. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"It won't. Nothing is holding us back anymore." Clark smiled back at Lana charmingly, glad that she could help ease his conscious like how he always helped her. It felt so right, so perfect, so complete just to have her back in his life. Clark leaned to give her a sweet, lingering kiss. He held her closer, wondering how he could have been so stupid back then to not ask her out. Even with the warmth he provided for her, she was still cold out on this windy yet tranquil night, and he could sense it.  
  
"Cold?" She nodded, digging her head face down into his chest. He brushed his hands along her arms. "You want to go inside?" Again, she nodded silently as she stood from the bench off of him. It was dark and life on the farm seemed so still, as if they were the only ones there in the world, and that's one of many feelings they had tonight.  
  
Clark got up after her, following her inside his empty house. It was very pleasant though, only the two of them there, life actually going well. That's a surprise. All those years of loneliness now cured by one special person. He no longer felt sorry for himself. They stepped inside, where Clark put on some romantic music while Lana went and made some coffee.  
  
*I was all alone* *I was feeling rather low* *I need someone to life my spirits up* *So I dropped in on a dance* *Just to take a glance* *And there this lovely thing was* *She was more than enough*  
  
"Better now?" Clark asked comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah," Lana replied, suddenly filled with plenty of energy. "So what do you want to do now?" He got really quiet for a while, in a deep thought of something she'd like to do.  
  
"Do you want to dance? I mean, I suck at it, but I, um, I-" Clark stuttered. Obviously, she'd love it, but then again, his moves weren't all that great. All he wanted was to hold her close to him all night long.  
  
"I'd love to," Lana cut in, knowing he was in a loss of words. It was a sweet thought, always thinking of what she'd want to do.  
  
*I asked her for her hand* *Said would you like to dance* *So pleased that I had asked* *She quickly took my hand* *And we danced and fell in love* *On a slow jam*  
  
Clark stood from where he was sitting and took Lana's hand, bringing her to the middle of his small living room. He brought her close to him, barely any space between the two bodies. She raised her arms to place her hands gently around his neck, looking up at his handsome face as they slowly danced to the music. She still had to put a lot of her weight on him, to carry her up from her lack of energy from her injuries, but he didn't mind at all, just as long as she was there. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face, and just stared straight into her eyes, both of them with a huge, loving smile. As unromantic as the atmosphere of the room was, the moment was absolutely perfect.  
  
*Play another slow jam* *This time make it sweet* *On a slow jam* *For my baby and for me* *Play another slow jam* *This time make it sweet* *On a slow jam* *For my baby and for me*  
  
"Clark," Lana said softly, "did I tell you I'm fine with you being. . . different yet?"  
  
"No, I don't think you have. You sure you're all right with it? 'Cause it'd be wrong for us to go on if you're not and-"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine with it. There was always something different about you that I liked."  
  
"Good different or bad different?"  
  
"Good, of course."  
  
"Still. . ."  
  
"Remember a long time ago when you asked me why I was with Whitney?"  
  
"You said he was always there when you needed him and he made you feel safe."  
  
"Yeah. . . so do you."  
  
"Am I another one of your Whitneys then?"  
  
"No, you're even better," she started out softly, looking up toward the ceiling as she continued, "Sorry Whitney." She let out another shy laugh, but she did mean it.  
  
"Really? That seems so impossible for a guy like me." [AN: Right there Clark's talking about being an alien type of guy, not his dorkiness character in the show. Sometimes he does act strange. Haha. Just wanted to make that clear.]  
  
"Would I say something I don't mean?" Lana stood on her toes, her mouth reaching to his as she leaned in for a deep kiss.  
  
"I guess not." He was excited to find out, finally, from her that she accepted the person he was. This time, he really felt the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders; she was his world.  
  
*Seems what you say is true* *I feel the same way too* *You see I waited all night long just to dance with you* *And when you touched my hand* *I knew you were the man* *To turn my world around* *And make my dreams come true* *The magic in your eyes, make me realize* *That everything I feel, has got to be real * *And we danced and fell in love* *On a slow jam*  
  
"Lana," Clark started out, whispering her ear.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I, um, I-"  
  
"Yes, Clark?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I, I love you, Lana." He finally let it all out. Ever since day one, he knew, but it's always so hard for him to tell her how he felt about her. He couldn't process why, or why not, or why now, but he felt it was time, that it was right, everything was right.  
  
"I love you too, Clark." He lowered his face down to hers, until their lips met, for a long sweet kiss, her returning it just as passionately, followed by many the same like that. This was definitely the picture perfect moment he'd been waiting for all his life.  
  
*Play another slow jam* *This time make it sweet* *On a slow jam* *For my baby and for me* *Play another slow jam* *This time make it sweet* *On a slow jam* *For my baby and for me*  
  
~The End~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Please review. Your opinions are greatly appreciated. I guess I should stop here with the story because I'm not even sure it's written well. I can see it wonderfully in my mind, but everyone interprets a story differently. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! =)  
  
This song is called "Slow Jam" by Usher and Monica. I do not take credit for the lyrics, but if you like R&B music, it's a really good song.  
  
On the actual show Smallville, they should have Clark and Lana together. They have to later on, but why do they make us wait so long? I mean, they are together until later when Clark leaves again and Lois Lane screws it up. Sorry for all of you non-Clana fans, but this is what I like. I'm still trying to finish another one, but I think it would make more sense to complete this one first, since all that's shown now are reruns. 


End file.
